Histoire de serres
by LaMediatrice
Summary: Comme si Carthis n'avait été qu'une parenthèse, le jeu continuait entre le chat et la souris. L'équipe des trois se retrouva donc à interroger le dernier patron de Jarod.


Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de mettre autant de temps à publier les suites de mes histoires en cours car je l'avoue je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration et je ne veux pas bâcler les chapitres. Pour vous faire attendre je publie cette mini fic que j'ai écrite il y a un moment et qui se trouvait sur un autre site de fanfictions qui a malheureusement fermé. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic et pour ceux qui la connaisse déjà, j'espère que vous aimerez la relire. Merci pour vos messages en tout cas !

Le jeu continuait.  
Il durait depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Cinq ans ? Oui ça devait être ça, à peu de choses près… Mais avant que ce jeu ne commence, ils ont été des étrangers l'un pour l'autre… mais il fut un temps où ils étaient amis… peut-être même un peu plus puisqu'elle lui avait donné son premier baiser.

_Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne adresse Broots ? ! lança Parker en abaissant légèrement ses lunettes de soleil afin de fixer l'informaticien  
_Il… il n'y a pas d'erreur, balbutia t-il en voyant la colère et l'impatience se refléter dans les yeux bleus de sa patronne  
_Einstein puissance dix… et où est-ce qu'il va… chez les maraîchers !  
_Peut-être que Jarod avait envie de découvrir autre chose… lança Sydney pourtant sans grande conviction  
_Vous pensez à quelque chose d'autre j'en suis sûre, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui une main sur la hanche  
_Jarod se comporte d'une façon étrange depuis…  
_Ah non vous n'allez pas encore me parler de Carthis !  
_Pourtant je crois que…  
_Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu perturber Jarod mis à part le fait d'avoir manqué sa mère et les rouleaux  
_Hmm, fit-il en haussant les épaules avec une mimique qui laisse sous entendre beaucoup de choses

Parker le fixa d'un regard qui se voulait mauvais avant de s'engager dans l'allée menant au serres.

_Vous êtes le patron ? Lança-t-elle sèchement à la première personne qu'elle croisa  
_Non Madame, je dirige seulement cette serre… Je peux vous aider ?  
_Je cherche cet homme, lui dit-elle brusquement en lui tendant la photo de Jarod  
_Oh Jarod ! fit le vieil homme en affichant un large sourire, il a travaillé ici pendant deux mois  
_Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Interrogea cette fois Sydney  
_Bah il cueillait les tomates, les concombres… il faisait parfois les bouquets de fleurs… sinon c'était principalement de l'effeuillage et…  
_Rien d'autre ? ! Coupa Parker visiblement à bout de nerfs  
_Il n'y a que ça à faire ici vous savez…  
_Quand est-il parti ? reprit Sydney  
_Hier… il a pris son enveloppe et il est parti. C'était un brave garçon ! Une perle rare ! Bosseur… il ne se plaignait jamais.  
_Vous savez où il logeait ? lança Parker de son air le plus innocent  
_Désolé madame mais non  
_Comment vous a t-il semblé pendant ces deux mois ? Questionna Sydney ce qui déplut à Parker qui soupira fortement pour le faire savoir  
_Il avait l'air plutôt triste…  
_C'est à dire ? Insista Sydney  
_Jarod disait qu'ici il pouvait réfléchir en paix… Il s'étonnait d'avoir une sorte de conversation avec lui même  
_Et bien on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Pesta Parker  
_Tous les gens qui travaillent ici le dise… On peut réfléchir sans réfléchir… c'est une sorte de dialogue intérieur… on dialogue avec soi-même… l'esprit se vide. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire... un peu comme si on parlait à un psy  
_Oui je crois que je comprends, sourit Sydney l'air penseur

Parker commençait à tourner en rond. Elle écoutait sans écouter. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir. L'histoire de ce vieil homme… _ pas si vieux que ça d'ailleurs mais rongé par le travail qu'il avait dû effectuer chaque jour depuis qu'il avait été en age de travailler_ ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

_Un chagrin d'amour pour sûr

Là… Parker s'était retournée et rapprochée des deux hommes. Broots était plus loin… il cherchait un quelconque indice laissé par le caméléon.

_Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? Questionna Sydney non sans un léger sourire quant au regain d'intérêt de Parker pour la conversation  
_Ca se voyait dans ses yeux... Seule une femme pouvait être la cause de sa peine  
_Jarod a eu une enfance difficile…  
_Oh oui ça aussi c'est triste… oui Jarod souffrait de ne pas connaître sa mère et d'être éloigné des siens… mais je peux vous assurer Madame… que le mal dont il souffrait était lié à une femme  
_Il vous l'a dit ? reprit calmement le psy  
_Il m'a demandé comment j'avais deviné… ah ces jeunes ! Qui n'a pas eu à souffrir à cause d'une femme, ria le vieil homme en donnant un coup de coude à Sydney  
_Bon et alors… il s'est peut-être disputé avec sa petite amie… Tout ça n'a pas d'importance ! S'énerva Parker en faisant de grands gestes pour inviter Sydney à couper court à la conversation  
_Non… il s'agissait d'une femme qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps apparemment… une amie d'enfance…

Parker resta figée un instant.

_Rien d'autre ? lança Sydney ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Parker  
_Non rien d'autre… mais pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?  
_C'est une longue histoire, acheva Parker avec un sourire

La discussion était terminée. Parker marchait devant, suivie de Sydney qui souriait d'une manière énigmatique, et de Broots, qui courait pour les rattraper.

_Vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? Hoqueta l'informaticien  
_A votre avis, pesta Parker sans voir que Sydney souriait en hochant la tête affirmativement.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Parker démarra en trombe, direction le Centre.

_Alors c'est elle ?

Jarod sorti de sa cachette et vint se placer à côté du vieil homme.

_Oui… soupira Jarod

_Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?  
_C'est une magnifique jeune femme, affirma le vieil homme en éludant volontairement la question du caméléon  
_Oui, fit simplement Jarod en regardant l'horizon  
_J'ai vu dans ses yeux ce que je vois dans les vôtres...

Jarod ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mais baissa la tête.

_Même si c'est le cas… elle ne l'admettra jamais  
_Vous ne devez pas abandonner… jamais, acheva le vieil homme en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Jarod avant de s'engouffrer dans l'une des serres

Fin


End file.
